Project Icarus
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: The Doctor and Rose make a crash landing in London 2130. The Doctor has no idea why they have ended up their on a trip back to Rose's home time. Perhaps fate has thrown them there for some reason? Could it be true the Doctor isn't the last of his kind?
1. Crash Landing

**Icarus **

**Chapter 1: Crash Landing**

The whole ship shook from the sudden shock of the explosion the Teacher gripped the control panel and Turan grabbed onto his back to steady herself although Ben wasn't so lucky he fell to the floor. His shoes not getting a good enough purchase on the floor of the Urchin.

"What the hell's going on?" he shouted over the rumbling coming from all around.

"I'm not sure" The Teacher replied as he tried desperately to fix the control panel. He pulled at levers and twisted the knobs manically and slammed onto a few buttons.

"Did we hit something?" Ben asked as he tried to claw his way to his feet.

"How could we hit something travelling through time?" Turan snapped. Her and Ben hand never been the best of friends any way and she couldn't stand his ridiculous questions she was ashamed to descend from such species.

"Hey look I was just suggesting, why don't you lay off my back for once!" Ben shouted back at her.

"Maybe I would if you weren't so-" Turan began.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO, YOUR LIKE A COUPLE OF ROTULAMS!" The Teacher shouted as he picked up a loose pipe of the floor of the Urchin and hit the control panel.

His long coat flowing out behind as he did so. There was a huge crash as his hammered down onto the control panel.

The Teacher always had dressed a bit weird and looked out of place no matter where he went. He wore a long brown coat that had plenty of tears in it that had been repaired by patchwork cloth and gave the Teacher a sort of tramp-ish look about him. He also wore a Kashmir scarf that clung to his neck like a dead cat. It had pattern on it that would suit a curtain more than a person and he also wore a trilby hat that seemed to stay glued to his head. He also wore some cargo trousers that were held up by a tie rather than a belt and he wore a simple grey t-shirt.

His blonde hair and blue eyes give him very striking good looks. He looked quite young considering he was supposed to be several thousand years old. Although the others knew he regenerated they'd seen it happen once when he'd changed from his previous form.

The ship continued to hurtle through time and the Teacher raised the pipe one last time and slammed it down onto the panel and then suddenly. The ship stopped shaking.

"That's my good Urchin." The Teacher said compassionately discarding the pipe aside and placing his palm on the panel and rubbing it gently.

Turan straightened herself up and looked around her female figure was quite muscular and showed one more a soldier and a model. She was quite attractive. However the clothes so wore did nothing to flatter her appearance. She was an ex-soldier from Earth's future. She wore black all the time with her combat boots and combat gear. Saying that she was used to it now and refused to wear anything else. Her hair was cut short as well and she claimed it was naturally black but the Teacher and Ben both knew she dyed it.

"Like I always said, if it ain't workin' you ain't hit it enough" The Teacher laughed.

Ben laughed at the joke but Turan kept a straight face.

"Glad you guys find it so funny we could've fallen into another dimension." She said

"Oh lighten up Turan, we're still here and alive." Ben said still laughing from the Teacher's joke.

Ben was dressed as close to normal as possible out of the three he wore jeans, with a pair of normal shoes. He wore a red t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt on top. The sleeves were rolled up and some of the buttons of the shirt were done up. He wore a belt though that look like something that belonged out of a sci-fi film. It had several pouches on it all gadgets and tools that Ben had been given by the Teacher. Ben even managed to amaze the Teacher with his quick thinking and sleight of hand. He supposed that's why he'd been brought along with them.

"Shut up you primate!" Turan snapped.

"OI!" The Teacher shouted before the two could argue again. "Cut that out right now."

Turan looked like a scolded child as she looked towards the floor and her feet moving nervously, the Teacher really scared her. Ben was surprised her bottom lip didn't stick out she looked so childish.

"Where are we then Teacher?" she asked quietly.

The Teacher leaned over to the panel. He glanced down at the screen.

"London!" he exclaimed.

"London?" Ben asked happily, they hadn't returned home since he'd left he didn't know how long ago. Wasn't much point in keeping track of time when you could move around its constraints.

"Yes about fifty years ahead of when we picked you up." The Teacher confirmed.

"Can we have a look around?" Ben asked

"Sure why not, we could do with a break for once" he smiled at Ben he knew how much it would please the young man.

Ben smiled and ran to the door of the Urchin and opened the door. Instead of seeing what he expected sunshine there was only darkness.


	2. Crash Landing 2

Chapter 2: Crash Landing 2 

Rose danced happily to her favourite song around the innards of the Tardis yet again. The Doctor just smiled and watched her, his arms folded across his chest and he laughed along with her. He'd always been amused by humans ability to find amusement in the most simplest of things. It was a song by some boy band or another from her era. She always liked to play it when they were heading back home. Well her home any way. The Doctor had no real place to call home any more. He found himself thinking about his old planet. The Golden sky and the silver leaves on the trees in autumn the closest thing he ever had to that planet now was Earth where at least the inhabitants looked like his own race. He also thought of how no one would ever run under those silver leaves again. Or how he'd never to be able to just lie in the red grass and stare up at the golden night sky again. How now he was alone and he was the last of his kind. He sighed.

"Come on Doctor you must know the words by now." Rose said as she sung the next verse of the song.

The Doctor looked up from his miserable state and smiled at his friend. He couldn't bring himself from thinking about that to start singing no one understood his pain. No one could possible understand what had happened to him.

Or could they? Some one else must have survived he couldn't have been the only one to survive; he wasn't the only one in the attack. There were others he could remember it clearly. Some of his friends had been either side of him. He could only recall how he escaped the wreckage that was the Daleks mother ship.

"Doctor come on." He looked up again from his past haunting memories.

He was about to say something he didn't know what just something to fill the space when suddenly the whole Tardis shuck as though it had just hit something.

Rose scattered to the floor but the Doctor luckily managed to spin awkwardly and grabbed the main panel of the Tardis to stop himself from falling over.

"What's happening Doctor" Rose screamed over the sudden shaking of the Tardis.

"I don't know" He replied as he frantically worked the buttons for the main panel.

She managed to claw her way up to a standing position and then rushed over to his side as he pulled another lever down to try and redeem control of the crazy craft.

"What shall I do?" Rose asked always keen to help as ever.

"It's okay I got this one" The Doctor said took a few steps back from the panel then ran up and kicked it.

Suddenly the Tardis stopped shaking and began to return to some sort of normality.

He laughed although he was partly in pain from his foot, which he was now hoping around holding it.

"Like my old friend used to say, if it ain't workin' then you ain't hit it enough." He said laughing, but wincing and the pain of yet dragging up more old memories.

"Where are we now then?" Rose asked laughing as the Doctor hopped around on his good foot.

He hobbled over to the control panel and looked at the screen. "London 2130".

"Oh the near future eh?" She asked.

"Yeah looks that way?" The Doctor replied.

"Mind if I take a butchers?"

The Doctor didn't say anything just grinned and made a gesture towards the door. She never needed much more encouragement.

She rushed over to the door and opened it and instead of seeing what she expected the warm sunlight. She was greeted with the darkness that was now London.


	3. New London

Chapter 3: New London 

Rose stepped out of the Tardis into a dark London. She recognised the familiar English streets. Obviously the type of housing wouldn't change in the next hundred odd years. She looked all around and there were street lamps on and in the distance she could see four kids playing with a football in the street. She looked up at the sky, or what she believed to be the sky. It was completely black no stars no moon nothing just blackness greeted her eyes. She looked down the urban road and saw many of the houses looked very un-repaired and that it almost looked as though no one was living in them. She looked at some of the lampposts and saw that a few weren't lampposts. Some had screens suspended from them. There were these screens every hundred meters or so.

She heard the Doctor walk up behind her.

"How come there's no stars? Too much pollution by now?" she asked feeling quite intelligent about the questions.

"No…" The Doctor replied his mind obviously lost in his own thoughts. "That's not the sky up there."

"What?" she asked shocked, not possible understanding what the Doctor could mean.

"That's a ceiling or a floor depending on which side you're on. That's the floor of a Metropolis, a city on top of a city." He said staring up at the sky/ceiling very confused by the whole thing.

"A floating city?" Rose asked struggling to handle the idea.

"Uh huh" The Doctor said continuing to stare open mouthed at the ceiling. "Thing is, these types of cities shouldn't be around for another five hundred years according to my reckoning" He said as he looked around at the ground around him. He then looked at the screens suspended from the ground a frown making it's way onto his face.

"Another Mystery?" Rose asked smiling; she liked the thought of yet another adventure with the Doctor.

He looked at her in the eyes. "Looks that way" he replied grinning.

"Let's meet the locals then." He said walking of down the street his hands in his pockets. He marched down the street and Rose rushed after him.

He strode down towards the kids were all sat in the gutter one of them had a football under his arm. They all wore clothes that looked as though they'd seen better days.

"Kids?" Rose asked.

"Tend to tell you the truth, they've got less to hide." The Doctor replied aside to her as the approached the kids.

As they got closer the smallest member of the group noticed them approaching and they all stopped their conversation.

"Hello" The Doctor said cheerily, in the way that only he could.

The kids seemed to be frozen and didn't really speak in response, one made a sort of greeting noise to him.

"Just playing some football eh?" he asked crouching down to their level.

One of the kids nodded. The others sort of scuffed their feet in the dirt and look any where but at the Doctor.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the youngest looking member of the group who had been the only one to give some sort of response so far.

"Billy" he responded

"Billy" One of the kids gasped, "you know we ain't supposed to talk to them" He looked like the oldest and probably the leader out of them.

"What do you mean us?" Rose asked joining in the conversation

"You" The kid replied again pointing up to the ceiling.

"Oh" Rose gasped.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked his usual grin dying to his serious face.

"We aren't suppose to, the last men we spoke to hurt us." Billy continued.

"The Inspectors" Another kid added to the conversation obviously taken along by the Doctors friendly tone.

"Why did they hurt you?" Rose asked.

"They don't like us speaking to them, they saw we're scum we're not supposed to speak to them, we're not chosen." Billy explained.

"Chosen?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah the ones who live up there." The leader said him to being drawn into the Doctors friendly tone.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Rose.

They suddenly heard a shout from the end of the street. Rose and the Doctor and the four kids all looked down to see two men and a woman run past being chased by three what looked to Rose like Police officers she presumed they were the Inspectors that the kids had referred to.

"There's something defiantly not right here." The Doctor said watching the people disappear down an alley.


	4. The Inspectors

Chapter 4: The Inspectors 

Ben was expecting to shield his face from the sunlight but instead all he that greeted his expectant face was the darkness of what he thought was night.

"Night time?" He asked more to himself then any one else as he stepped out into the street.

"Must be" Turan agreed as she followed behind, she was intrigued as to what her ancestors lived like.

"For once both of you are wrong," The Teacher said following behind them. He closed the door of the Urchin behind himself as he did so.

The Urchin was a time machine not too different from the Tardis its only real difference was it's appearance. The Teacher had accidentally broken the computer that control it's outside appearance so now it had the form of an Archway door. Something that looked as though it belonged in the medieval age not the time they were now in.

The Teacher pulled out a small black cube from his pocket. Ben and Turan only gave a fleeting glance to it. They recognised it and knew what it was too pay too much attention to it. The Teacher tapped the side of it. It then seemed to turn to liquid and began to move in strange shapes and slowly but surely as usual it began to form the shape of a bird. A small sparrow like looking thing although it maintained its ebony black glaze to it. Then after a while it seemed to take a biological appearance and suddenly the little statuette became alive and gave its usual cheery whistle.

Tweet Tweet 

"Good Morning Hedge" The Teacher said a compassionate smile crossing his lips as his oldest friend sprang to life. He'd travelled through time longer then he had with Turan and Ben.

"What do you mean?" Turan asked

The Teacher looked up, "That's a ceiling." The Teacher said.

"A ceiling?" Ben questioned.

"No…impossible there weren't such things as metropolis' then" Turan gasped. "The first one was around 2600, I'm sure of it"

"Correct" The Teacher, replied his hands going straight into his pockets and Hedge flew up to his master's shoulder and happily perched next to his ear. "Interesting, no?"

"OI YOU!" a voice shouted.

All four of them looked around and saw three men approach them all wearing armour of some kind and all three held sticks that looked like cattle prods. On the front of their chest armour there was written N.L.I.

"Us?" The Teacher question raising a defensive finger to point at himself.

"Yes you, what do you think you're doing here?" The leading man asked, it was impossible to see his face as he was wearing a riot shield mask.

The Teacher looked around at his feet, then at his companions. Then looked back at the leading man. He smiled and then looked back at his feet. Then back at the man.

"Standing" he replied.

"I'm not going to take any lip from an Un-Chosen" The man replied waving his weapon right under the Teacher's nose. "Now I want an answer."

"I believe my friend can answer that question." The Teacher replied glancing over to Ben.

Ben frowned and shrugged his shoulders as the men all turned to look at him. The Teacher raised his eyes brows and tried to make a throwing movement trying to hint to Ben.

Ben just shuck his head in confusion and frowned.

Turan was left standing in between the two confused more than usual.

The Teacher then pointed at his own belt and then made a throwing action again as the men turned to look at him. The first man began to speak.

"What the h-" he began but the Teacher rolled his eyes and grabbed a small ball from Ben's belt and tossed it to the ground.

There was a sudden flash of light, which the Teacher and his companions were expecting as soon as they saw the ball. "RUN!" he shouted.

The three turned and ran of into the distance as the men tried to recover.

As they ran down the street the Teacher shouted at Ben. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Ben replied glancing back and seeing the men had taken up pursuit of them.

"How could you not get that?" Turan asked

"Shut up Turan, you didn't know what he meant you look just as confused as usual" Ben snapped as he panted in between you're breathing.

"Oh you wait till we loose these men I'll bring you a time load of pain you stupid primate" Turan yelled back at him

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" The Teacher said as they ran past yet another street in the dingy light the men were beginning to catch up with them.

They ran past another street and the Teacher glanced down it and saw what he thought was a police box.

"Down here you two." The Teacher said running down and alley. Ben and Turan slipped down with him. They hurriedly pushed their way along the thin stretch of walkway and reached the end into yet more alleys.

They turned left and then right and before they knew were they were going. The Teacher had them climbing over a wall. They landed in what was once a garden. They all sat silently. As they heard the men run past in the other direction. Then they commenced panting to get their breath back.

The Teacher leaned over and clipped Ben round the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed

"I gave you those sun spore bombs for a reason." The Teacher sighed.


End file.
